


By Your Side

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Blue Warriors [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Fighting Together, Romantic Fluff, date night with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Jim and Aja fight off a pair of bounty hunters during what was supposed to be their date night (and still kind of is).





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inna-thetempestuousstream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inna-thetempestuousstream).



“If we get out of this alive, I’ll kiss you.”A flash of blue flame accompany Jim’s words.

The presence of her boyfriend’s Trollhunter armor puts Aja at ease.Slightly.It’s better than him having nothing, at least.She holds out her serrator and summons its shield.Her eyes dart back and forth between the two bounty hunters slowly circling them.“Why don’t you kiss me now?”Aja asks Jim.“Save us the time later?”

“And draw attention to ourselves?”Jim shrugs nonchalantly after calling forth Daylight.“You know me.Spectacles aren’t my thing.Especially not when I’m trying to take my girlfriend on an _inconspicuous_ date.”

Aja nearly chokes on her laugh.“I think we’ve failed at the ‘inconspicuous’ part of that plan.”She blocks the first blast from one of the bounty hunter’s guns, and then glares at him.“I am _trying_ to have a conversation here!”She yells at the hunter.“You can be patient and wait a mecron for your face-kicking!”

“Yeah, well, trying to have a _normal_ evening was worth a shot.”Jim sighs, and then snorts.“ _That_ wasn’t supposed to be a pun.”He deflects a second shot with his sword.

Aja grins.“What are you talking about?This is why we train!It may not be a ‘drive-in movie’, but fighting by your side does not make for a terrible evening.”

“Fair point.”Jim risks a glance over his shoulder at her.He doesn’t see the bounty hunter facing him’s next shot, but Aja does.She shoves Jim out of the way and blocks it with her shield.

Aja shoots a glare at Jim.“Less talk, more fighting.”She offers her hand to help him up.“You are silly and it is fun, but I like you _alive_.”

Jim takes her hand and stands again.“You’re right.These guys don’t look like they’re the chatty type.So, which do you want?The big one or the bigger one?”

“I was thinking.”Aja transfers her serrator into its laser gun mode.“We could take them on together?I have _so_ looked forward to fighting someone other than Vex with you.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”Jim responds.In a voice that imitates Vex’s, he adds, “For Varvatos Vex is a formidable opponent!”

Aja laughs.“These guys don’t even come close in comparison.”She grabs Jim’s free hand.“Come on.Let us show them!”

Aja leaps, throws out her hover board, activates, and lands on it.She feels Jim land behind her.He teeters, but grabs onto her to steady himself.When Aja’s sure he won’t fall off, she zooms forward at the first of the two bounty hunters—neither of whom took their momentary distraction as opportunity.Aja shoots her first volley of blasts.In a well-practiced maneuver, she pulls her hover board in a sharp turn so Jim can jump off and attack.

The bounty hunter yells as the weight of an armored troll boy comes down on him.Aja doesn’t have a moment to fully appreciate Jim’s fighting.The other bounty hunter charges at her.She switches her serrator to blade mode and thrusts the weapon to fend off the first of his staff’s jabs.With a quick, deft maneuver she learned from Vex, Aja disarms the hunter.His staff goes flying and lands some distance away.

The bounty hunter takes one look at her, then at her serrator, and flees.Aja spares a second to smirk after him.Once he’s gone, she runs at the hunter Jim’s fighting and removes his weapon from him too.That hunter, now faced with taking on an Akiridion warrior princess and the Trollhunter alone, goes running as well.

“I had him.”Jim dismisses Daylight as they watch the bounty hunter follow after the first one.

“It’s over, it’s done, just leave it be,” Aja retorts.She grabs ahold of Jim’s shirt collar when his armor disappears and pulls him in close to her.“You owe me a kiss,” she whispers right before she presses her lips to his.

One of the bounty hunters stops running, sees their distraction, and takes aim at them.

One of Jim’s glaives slices his laser gun before he can take his first shot.The bounty hunter returns to fleeing.

“So,” Jim pulls away from Aja just enough to grin and speak.“Night’s still young…”

Aja steps back and places her hover board down between them.She hops up on it.“As fun as chasing those two down would be, I have a better idea.How would you like to see the stars?”

“Up close and personal, or from at a distance?Just cause I probably should tell my mom if I’m going to be getting on a spaceship tonight.”

“Let’s just say, it’s a surprise.”

Jim smiles and joins her on the hover board.“Let’s go.”


End file.
